The Time Has Come
by Tartarus208
Summary: My old story I brought back for the public. I won't edit for a while, so enjoy. PM me to adopt this story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story so tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm just here to add the "what if"s.**

__A lone man was in the depths of hell, waiting for the day when the vain gods realized they needed him to survive. He won them wars, gave their children recognition, and even gave up god ship for the one he loved. Unfortunately, the one he loved betrayed him, and told the gods he was planning to over throw Olympus, and even used fake evidence. So they did the only thing they could do. They panicked, and in their state of paranoia, sentenced him to Tartarus. _Well,_ the man mused, _all but five. _

Soon, Kronos walked by and illuminated the person with a torch. He was none other than the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. His eternal punishment was worse than all the others, and he was only here for five years.

His left hand was bound by a Stygian iron chain, which was fused with his skin, unable to be removed by even Apollo himself. His right hand was pinned to the floor by his very own sword, Riptide. Trailing up his right arm were several Greek runes translating to "Eternal Suffering", with burns and cuts covering both of his arms that ended at the shoulder. Nearing the joint of the arms and torso, you found multiple scar marks that wrapped around his arm, looking as if it had been removed and reattached multiple times. Next came the things of nightmares, which resided upon his torso. Scars, burns, and bruises adorned his chest, looking as if many had been reopened. The scars wrapped around his torso like a road map of hell. But finally at the chest, there was a perfect replica of Time Titan's scythe seared into the flesh of an innocent man.

Percy looked up at Kronos with the final scar attributed to his face. A scar that ran down his left eye, ending at the chin. When he opened his eyes, his once brilliant sea green irises was now a cold glacier white.

Kronos laughed at the mortal's attempt to intimidate him and just before he was about to torture him some more, a brilliant, white light flashed twice, and when the titan looked upon the ground, his favorite prisoner was gone.

**AN: What did you think? Review and tell me your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter will be much longer, so here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_**Percy POV:**_

__All of a sudden, I was enveloped by a white light, and I realized that the gods had finally come for me. '_I wonder if they regret it,'_ I muse, _'if they think it was worth it. Because now, I hate most of them.' _ After ending my musings, I find myself standing in the middle of the throne room, with the eyes of now 14 Olympian, and the immortal campers, which included: Thalia, Nico, The Stolls, Leo, Katie, Jason, and Reyna.

I nodded to Hades and Hestia, silently congratulating them on there achievement, and continued to nod to all of my friends, may they be mortal or godly. I didn't see _her_, but I was more than happy that she wasn't there. I noticed that when my gaze came across the room, they paled at my eyes. All but Thalia, who had her bottom lip quivering and tears in her eyes. My heart tugged at the sight. I couldn't leave her to be like that. After all, even though she doesn't know it, she has been the the one I thought about to keep me sane, to keep me anchored to the world. I smiled sadly, and opened my arms for a hug. Immediately, I felt extreme pain from my injuries on my torso, but gritted my teeth and let it happen. I would endure it for her.

"Oh gods Percy," she choked, " they finally let you go after all these years. Every week, Nico and I would try to convince the gods to let you go. Finally, we found no plans for your so-called _"Siege of Olympus," _so they let you go._"_ By now she was sobbing, and I was stroking her hair, whispering comforting things into her ear.

While she calmed down, I looked at Nico and said "Thanks for never giving up." In response, all he said was "That's what family's for." _'Yea,' _I thought bitterly _'family.'_

When Thalia finally calmed down, she looked over my injuries, and was surprised to see a couple of cuts reopened. "Percy!" she scolded, "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked her in the eye and whispered pleadingly, "I didn't want you to let go." Her eyes glistened with tears as she held my again, this time more gentle and lovingly. "Neither did I." she whispered. But soon, instead of in my arms, she stood at my side comfortingly

As I averted my eyes from the beauty at my side, I remembered how I was here. _Back to business._

I glared at the king of the gods, making him pale a little,and said with a cold voice that replaced my once warm and soothing one, "What do want from me Zeus? To use me, save your hide so you can throw me back into hell to rot, while you celebrate the victory? What is thy bidding ,_ Master_?" I said with venom and a fake bow at the end of my rant.

At this, Zeus was beyond mad, and raised his Master Bolt to try and smite me, I had an idea. As he charged his bolt, I started to swing the chain attached to my wrist. When he fired his bolt, I swung upwards with my chain and deflected the bolt into the sky

**AN: Since Stygian iron is indestructible, so the bolt was deflected. And to all of those who are like 'shouldn't he still be shocked?' no cause Stygian iron is pure darkness, and lightning is the exact opposite, so I thought they should've canceled each other out. So, on with the story.**

Everyone stared in shock and awe at what just occurred, even me. I mean, when am I ever right? Exactly. Before Zeus could react, Thalia stepped up and announced "Stop it dad! He just got out of hell, and the first thing he sees are the same people who put him there. How would you feel?"

Zeus grumbled, but nonetheless, sat down and told me why I was brought here. "Perseus Jackson," he thundered, "you have been summoned here to be released from your sentence of 'Eternity in Tartarus' on the condition that you become immortal like the rest of the campers, and help us in this war ag-" I cut him off. "-against Gaea, the Titans, and the Giants, I know. They tried to recruit me into their forces under the pretext I got to torture the gods that sent me here." All the gods blanched and was about to protest when I interrupted. "BUT... I swore upon the River Styx that I would never, so they had me tortured everyday for the last three years. Thus my many souvenirs. Although, Rhea told me I had made a wise decision. She also wants to talk to her son, who never talked to her after his quest." I finished, while staring pointedly at Zeus, making him look down.

"Now," I said, changing the subject, " to prevent this from ever happening again, I, Perseus Jackson, swear upon the River Styx to never plot against or attack Olympus." Thunder rumbled, and everyone stared at me as if I had grown another head.

"So, when can I visit my mom?" I stated happily. "Not yet," interjected Hestia, " I and several of my siblings would like to give you our blessings" I was surprised at this but didn't object, for blessings were VERY hard to come by. Lady Hestia snapped her fingers and immediately I understood how to summon food, clothing, and fire. To try it out a bit, I summoned some clothing for myself. I ended up with a long sleeve black and red shirt to cover up my scars, with black 'Dog' boots and some blue jeans . I thought of flames in my hand, and instantly black fire started billowing in my palm. "Also with the fire, you can use it for anything. Even make wings with it." she added as an afterthought. I smiled menacingly as I thought _'Time to hang out with Leo.'_

Hades stepped forward and grabbed hold of my chain, and instantly the chain disappeared, except for the cuff, and he held out a now black Riptide for me to take. "Percy, since the metal your cuff is made out of a metal from my domain, I have blessed the chain to where it will extend and retract at your will. I also made Riptide out of Stygian iron so you match. Additionally, I give you the ability to torture or absorb the souls you hold with the chain. But finally, I allow you to command shadows to shroud you, much like Nico. Use these well nephew." he stated proudly after ruffling my already unruly hair. I laughed at this and gave him a hug.

Next Apollo stepped forward and stated happily as he gave me a hug. "There. All better." and when I looked at my wounds and noticed that all but my scars and insignia were gone. He was slightly irked about it but I told him that they were made from Kronos's scythe, so he couldn't do much about it. He sighed unhappily, but nonetheless, walked back to his throne.

Artemis gave me a black bow with unlimited arrows, and blessed me with the ability to be much better at archery. _'No more being humiliated!' _ My father came up to me and blessed me so that I have as much control over water as him, and to be able to vapor travel. Hermes gave me a whistle to blow so that he could send any message to whomever I wanted, and it acted like Riptide, except it hung around my neck_._ Aphrodite blessed me with beauty and the ability to charmspeak not only women, but men also. She wanted me to try it out on herself. _'Go figure'. _

But what surprised us all was that Ares, the god that had hated me since I came to exist, stepped forward. I glared at him with everything I was worth, making him stop mid-stride. He sighed tiredly and told me "Percy," he said with much regret dripping into his voice, "as much as I hate you, you have been through much and proved yourself to gain my respect. No one, not even my children have done that, and although I regret it very much, I would like to give you my blessing to be able to use any weapon, may it be modern or ancient, and also give you the ability to go berserk at will, much like me or my children. I swear on the River Styx that this is not a trick. Will you accept?" he inquired ominously, with thunder rolling in the background, adding to the affect.

I stated proudly "I accept your gift." He grimaced, but nevertheless, snapped his fingers, and the art of war was now implanted in my skull. "Now that you have your gifts, we will now make you immortal." Zeus thundered standing up along with the other Olympians. Soon the began to chant "_Εμείς οι Θεοί του Ολύμπου, διακηρύσσουν με το παρόν, ο Περσέας Τζάκσον, ένας αθάνατος, μόνο για να είναι σε θέση να πέσει στη μάχη, και από καμία άλλη αιτία._ "

I felt immense power pass through me, like a gust of wind, but I felt as rejuvenated, alert, and powerful as I once did in water. With that done, all the god sat on their thrones and looked at me expectantly. That's when it hit me. "Can I go see my mom now?" I asked apprehensively. "Yes, you can son." my father said knowingly. For the final time, we heard thunder boom as we heard Zeus exclaim "Perseus, when you are finished meeting your mother, you must stay at Camp Half-Blood. Understood?" I nodded "Then this meeting is adjourned!" he announced, only to flash away in a streak of lightning.

I looked at Thalia by my side, took her hand, and asked her softly "Would you like to come with me?" She smiled that breathtaking smile, gripped my hand tightly and whispered into my ear "Anywhere you go, I go." I gave her my famous lopsided grin and whispered back, "I wouldn't have it any other way", making her shiver. And with that, we disappeared with the wind, hand in hand.

**AN: So what do you think about chapter 2? I made it a lot longer at the request of many, and tried to make it entertaining. If something slipped my mind and I forgot, just PM or review and I'll address that next chapter. I thank all you 11 on the reviews You gave me because they helped a lot. I'll get started on my new chapter. Adios!**

**Translation: We the Gods of Olympus, hereby proclaim you, Perseus Jackson, an immortal, only to be able to fall in battle, and by no other cause.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: How will Percy deal with his mom? What are some of the things he endured? I'll answer some of these questions, along with how he got the eyes, and explain on the Greek runes a bit, and why he's not in pain. I also have a poll going on what you want my next story pairing to be, and the rating. Good luck voters. It will be on my page. Wish me luck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_** Percy POV:**_

As me and Thalia materialized in front of my mom's apartment door, Thalia pulled me to the side gently by the hand. "Kelp-Head," she said sternly, "don't be surprised if she starts breaking down, or crushes you in a death grip. We had to tell her you died, so she wouldn't worry about you suffering. Just a head's up." she warned. I almost kissed her for letting me know beforehand, then realized that she was in the hunters, and then realized she wouldn't be flirting with me if she was. I wasn't sure about any of it, so I went with the safe route.

"Thals?" I asked "What?" she answered "Are you still with the Hunters?" She got that cute look in her eye when she was thinking. "No, they kicked me out because I was hanging around with Nico trying to find proof of your innocence. Why?" she said. I wouldn't let my one chance slip. "Good," I said noticing her confused expression "because I can now do this." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. At first she was surprised, but eventually, she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. After what felt like a few days later, but in reality was a few minutes, we broke the kiss. As we rested our foreheads together, I asked her quietly, while looking into her sky blue eyes, "Does that make _us _official?" She smiled and gave me a small peck on the lips. "Definitely. I've been waiting since you revived me from the tree to do that. That's why I joined the hunters because I didn't think I'd get you." I smiled back at her and told her, "You won't have to worry about that anymore. I'm yours."

With my spirits high and my beautiful girl at my side, I knocked on the door preparing for the worst, but thankfully, it didn't come. Instead, I had found the mother-of-all mood swings. When my mother opened the door, she nearly hit the ceiling jumping for joy. Then the next think I knew, my mother hugged me with tears in her eyes. After our moment, she ushered me inside, and sat down next to me and asked me with fire in her eyes and said three words that drove fear into my heart "Where. Were. You." I looked to Thalia for any help but she just shook her head. I sighed and told her what happened that fateful day

_Flashback:_

_ It was a few weeks after Gaea had been defeated, and everybody moved on pretty well. Me and Annabeth were growing quite apart, for while I wanted to stay out of the way and lie low, Annabeth wanted to bathe in the lime light. We started bickering, and it always ended the same way. Me taking Annabeth out into the public. I knew it fed her ego, made her fatal flaw go out of whack, but what I didn't expect was for her to go so far._

_ I decided to get away from it all, and propose to Annabeth in peace. I bought two tickets to the Parthenon, and got a beautiful ring. It was a specialty ring, made by Hephaestus himself, and he was proud of the product. It was sea green, the color of my eyes, with swirls of celestial bronze and imperial gold on the band. It was adorned by a beautiful emerald that glistened in the sunlight. On the inside, there was an engraving that read, _'_Wise Girl, be mine forever.' But that wasn't all. I made a matching silver band that had the same metals in it, but this one read 'Seaweed Brain, I'll be yours.' I was going to propose here the green one, and wear the silver one if she said yes... but as always, my plans NEVER work out._

_ While staying in Athens, Annabeth grew distant. I didn't expect this so I asked her what was wrong, and she mumbled so I could only just hear it, "You took me away from the people..." I wanted to know if I was hearing right so I asked her to repeat, but all I got was a 'nothing' and a quick 'goodbye' and she left. Me being the dumb ass I am, didn't understand what she meant, but now I do. Her hubris took over. Over a couple of days, I caught her rummaging through my stuff, but she never really told me what she was doing._

_ Finally the day was here, the day I proposed. Everything was according to plan. On her face I saw delight, curiosity, and something else. Was that... regret? As we walked through the Parthenon, I finally found what I was looking for. The statue of Athena. I wanted her to be proposed to in the 'eyes' of the mother. But when we got there, we were flashed to the throne room on Olympus where the 12 Olympians sat. I was shaken a bit when Zeus boomed "PERSEUS JACKSON!" All I could do was wonder what I did wrong. "You are accused of treason by your closest loved one, Annabeth Chase. What do you have to say for yourself?" I gawked at him like he was about to scream 'APRIL FOOLS!' but that never came. I asked him "This is a joke right? I just saved you all and I'm accused of treason! By you of all people Annabeth! Where is your proof?" I asked incredulously. "Right here." she stated handing me a piece of paper_

_ When I looked upon it, I couldn't believe what I saw. It had a thing written about how only a child of Athena could unlock something within the statue of Athena at the Parthenon. It said that I was going to use it for a "Siege of Olympus' while 'the gods were still weak from the attacks of my brothers in arms.' But the bottom is what killed me the most. My signature. I taught it to her so she could write my names for verification at the camps since I don't do paperwork well. She made this. That fact ripped a hole through my heart. I took out the box for the rings Hephaestus made and I threw it at her. "That's why we were at the Parthenon. So I could give you this." I said venomously. I didn't notice the tears of regret on her face when she saw the rings. I didn't care. _

_ "Your sentence shall be Tartarus because it is the only place worthy of people on your level." Zeus declared "All against?" Apollo, Artemis, Dad, Hermes, and Aphrodite raised their hands. "All for?" Everyone else raised their hands, but I saw Hestia shaking her head at the gods who voted 'for.' _At least someone cared_, I thought. "Percy, do you have any last words?" Zeus asked "I hope your happy. I gave everything for you, got your weapon, helped you with two wars, but sadly your paranoia is all for naught. I am innocent, and I can only hope you find out that I am too." And with that, The King of the Gods raised his Master Bolt, but just before he could fire, I saw Thalia walk in with Nico and heard her scream "PERCY!" and all went black. Not the unconscious black, but no light black. I heard the stomping of feet and cold laughter that I haven't heard in years. My last thought before the pain started was '_I hope the get me out of here soon_' _

_Flashback End_

As I finished my story my mother and girlfriend were all looking at me in sympathy. But my mom came out of her trance when she saw something that she failed to notice. "Percy," she began, piecing her words together along the way, "what happened to your eyes? And if you were in Tartarus, then where are your scars?" I looked at her and said softly, "You don't wanna see them. Trust me." But she remained stubborn and wanted me to show her my scars,but before I took off my shirt, I warned her, "Beware mom because they are gruesome, and the story behind them is even worse." With that said, I took off my shirt, only to find my mother gaping at my wounds. Without warning, I started telling them about my eyes, which also explained the Stygian iron chain.

_Flashback_

_ When I arrived at my 'humble abode,' I was immediately seized after my last thought and was bound and gagged before Kronos. As I struggled against my bonds, I felt the cool metal of a shackle attached to my wrist. I stopped struggling, knowing there was no way out. Kronos grabbed my chin and breathed his sickly breath on my face as he spoke. "My, my, my, what do we have here. Just the person I wanted to see. You know, you caused me a lot of trouble back a few years. So now, lets get rid of that horrid eye color. It's too warm and comforting. Let's change that." he ranted. Grinning as my eyes widened at what he meant._

_ He had some bleach and started walking towards me. _Wait, _I thought, _where did he get bleach?! _But before he could pour it into my eyes, I closed them, sealing it from liquid. "You're just adding on to the list of injuries." he scolded, "Now be a good boy and open up!" he screamed as I felt a slash go from my left eyebrow to my chin._ 'Most likely a knife'_, I assumed. "Medusa!" he bellowed "get the Greek fire." I was scared now. What were they gonna do with that? My question was answered when I felt unimaginable pain. So much, that I forgot to keep my eyes closed. When the shot open, Kronos started pouring the bleach in my eyes. The pain doubled, searing all of my nerves to high alert._

_ As soon as It started, it stopped as Nectar was poured onto my eyes and wrist, and an ambrosia square shoved down my throat. When I could open my eyes, I looked down and saw a Stygian iron shackle fused with my skin, and when Kronos shoved a mirror in my face, my eyes were not my own. They were ice white. "See," the Titan taunted, "aren't they much better" the only thing I heard as I passed out from exhaustion was the cackling of the insane._

_ Flashback End_

As I finished my story, my mother was in tears, and I was trying to comfort her. Out of the blue, Paul came in and said, "Honey I'm ho-" he stopped and pieced together what was happening. "P-Percy? Is that you?" I looked up at him from the couch and wittily replied, "Of course, Mr. Fish."** AN: Cookies to who gets the joke! **He rolled his eyes as he sat next to Mom, and asked what happened to her. "I was telling her what happened to my eyes." He looked at me like I was crazy, but when he finally _looked _at me, he shivered and nodded. "So, what happened to you? Where did you go?" he started to ask. "Tartarus." I replied, and that was all I needed to say.

He looked upon my right arm and paled. "Is that what I think it says?" I looked down at my arm and looked at the curse. On the bicep, it had the most pure word in Greek upon it " _ζωή" _or _"Life"_, but in this context, it was the most vile word in existence. Around _"__ζωή" _was the next step of the curse. The word _"__ταλαιπωρία__" _or _"Suffering" _was circling around _"Life"_. For the final _visible_ part of the curse, _"__αιώνιος" _or _"Eternal" _ was the next circle in the curse. I looked at him and told him, "Partially." His eyes snapped up and he looked at me in confusion silently asking 'What do you mean' I lifted up my arm and upon my tricep was a crude rune, looking as if it had been made with a shaking hand. It read _"__αιτία__ " _or _"Cause"_. The full curse was made with the four words of _"Life, Suffering, Eternal, and Cause"_, which roughly translated to _"Cause Eternal Suffering for Life."_.

Paul's eyes widened when he translated the the 'curse'. "How?" he squeaked. I grimaced as I remembered the pain of the initial curse. By now, my mom was fully functional and aware, but I wanted to save her another breakdown and asked her, "Instead of staying, can you please make some of your famous blue cookies? I would rather you not hear this." She smiled at me gratefully and left to make cookies. Thalia stood up and took the spot the had previously held my mom, and cuddled into my chest. But I hardly noticed as I unconsciously started stroking her raven black hair and was starting my story, staring off into space. "It was around my second year of imprisonment, where I swore not to join him." I started narrating, already at the mercy of my memory.

_Flashback_

_ I was again woken by the feeling of being dragged, with my hands bound with the chain sprouting from my chain. I learned a long time ago not to fight it, but I never lost hope. If you wanted to know what happened the last time... well you've seen the scythe on my chest. The blackness reminded me of the raven black hair, certain hair that belonged to the only girl who probably follow me, and never betray me. As always, I found my mind slipping, thinking about things that could never be mine, so I instead focused on where the two monsters were taking me. Again I saw my jailor, the Minotaur, _Ironic isn't it,_ I asked myself, which is another habit I've started, _that the one that I can kill easily, is the same thing I am now at the mercy of.

_I was cut out of my musings when I saw golden orbs staring at me as my right arm was strapped to the table with leather straps, and my left was bound to the floor. "Why hello there, my little insect." he stated happily, "how was your nap?" "Wonderful." I uttered sarcastically. He laughed and looked my in the eye."I have an offer." he began with all mirth gone from his voice, "Mother is rising, and she wants you to lead the army. Think about it. Revenge against the people who put you here, quaking in fear in front of you as you exact your compensation for unneeded grief and torture." It was my turn to laugh as he looked at me like I was a brand new tool. "What will stop you from killing me after you get what you want? Or possibly throwing me back in here. You've seen the way the monsters look at me like they want me to die a very slow and excruciatingly painful death. Me, at the mercy of them? BAH!" I ranted leaving Kronos looking like he understood my plight and was about to explain something to me but I cut him off "Also, my fatal flaw is loyalty. Yes the gods banished me, but there are hundreds and thousands of demigods who didn't make the same mistake. You will probably destroy the camps when this is all said and done, so no. I swear on the River Styx I will never join you."_

_ He smiled and said with malice dripping from his voice, "I knew you would say that, so that's where I comes into play. You see, I found a very potent curse, one that will make you wish you were dead, but will keep you in pain for all your life. I call it 'The Curse of Kronos' , and you will be the one to test it out for me." Then suddenly, I felt pain in my arm, but soon that was replaced my the best feeling ever. I looked down and saw "life" carved into my arm. "Not good with curses are you big guy?" I asked with fake sympathy. He kept grinning and continued to carve._

** TIME LAPSE**

_When he finally pulled back, the pain coursing through me was so immense, my legs gave out from under me and since I was leaning on a table with my arm strapped to it, I broke my arm. As I screamed in agony, Kronos walked calmly up to me and released my arm. I fell to the floor with my arm at an odd angle, but the Titan just stood there with an amused expression. I was using all my willpower not to scream as he stepped on my arm. He leaned in to tell me, "I'll let you and pain get re-acquainted." and with that he left me on the floor. I only had one option to stop the pain. Reverse the curse. But how could I when it made a bathe in the River Styx look like a thumbtack compared to a giant spike in the kneecaps._

_ I thought of everything, on how to stop the pain,but the only way is to carve another word into my arm. _'Think Percy, think! How about I use this to my advantage. Let's use... 'cause' so I can transfer this curse. But I can't barely move! What would Thal... Thalia.'_ I thought with renewed vigor. Thalia was the one who never gave up. Never left me behind. '_She might even be up there fighting about me being here. She even cared when I was sent. I gotta fight. For her.' _ With shaking hands, I gripped the pen in my shorts, which seemed the only thing I could use. He would try to heal me later, and this is a cursed blade, so it'll stay. Right? I transformed my pen into my trusty sword and lied it on the floor to get a better grip. As I gripped the sword by the flat of the blade and carved into my upturned arm, I screamed. The pain was almost too much, but I had to finish. _

_ When I was done, the pain vanished, and I pretended to pass out. I wanted revenge. I heard footsteps when riptide returned to my pocket. I heard him walk up to me and he gasped, "That little..." but instead poured nectar all over my arm, but I felt no tingle of healing, so I knew it didn't work. He screamed in rage and boomed, "Pick him up!" I took my chance at revenge. I popped up and looked at __the person who was gonna pick me up, the Minotaur. Perfect. As I thought _'Suffer' _, He started to scream in pain. I smiled manically at Kronos ,but before I could do anything, my arm was on the floor. I screamed in pain and blacked out. As I came to, I saw my arm reattached and pinned to the floor with Riptide, not stabbed into my hand, but was chained to the hilt as it was plunged into the ground. After being aware of my surroundings, I heard Kronos say from somewhere in the black abyss, "Your real torture starts now."_

_ Flashback End_

This time when I finished, Paul congratulated me on my wit, and went to help mom with delivering the cookies. Thalia looked up at me from her chest and asked, "You thought about me?" I gave her a peck on the lips, and answered, "You helped in more ways than one." After cuddling for a while, Mom came out with some blue cookies. I smiled and announced, "Let's forget about these dark thoughts. How was your life so far Mom?" I inquired, to which she answered enthusiastically by telling me all about her life. As the day went on, Thalia fell asleep and the house filled with her gentle snores. But soon, I gave my mom a hug and a kiss goodbye, shook Paul's hand, grabbed Thals, and vapor traveled to the camp border. After I crossed, I VP'd to the Zeus cabin and tucked her in. Just in case she freaked and thought it was a dream, I left a note for her to read when she woke up.

As I left the cabin, I heard cheers coming from the ampitheatre. _Well, _I thought happily, _time to show my face._

**AN: What do you think? Don't forget to vote and review. I kinda changed the curse from the prologue, because the inspiration hit me. Also, I changed the term of 'his right hand was pinned by his very own sword, Riptide' because he had no hole in his hand. Hope you like! I'll get started on the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My poll will end on Friday, Sept. 7, and then the vote for a rating will start. So far, the results are:**

**Pestia-4**

**Percadite-0**

**Perthena-0**

**Vote so we can get started on a new story! Hope you like this new chapter. BTW, I got the cabin scene is from PaleRider365's "Prince of the Night" I couldn't resist. It's not exactly the same, but still, very similar. You guys should check it out. Its also a Perlia story and a Tartarus themed one. I got my inspiration from them.**

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine  
**

** _Percy POV:_**

_ Well, _I thought happily, _time to show my face. _As I neared the ampitheatre(that's how you spell it), I started to hear _Her _tell part of a story. My story to be exact. " -looked through his suitcase and found plans. Plans to destroy Olympus." Everyone gasped in shock as I gritted my teeth in anger. " After telling the gods about his horrendous plan, He took me to the Parthenon, specifically, Athena's statue. Before he could reach his goal, the gods teleported him to the throne room to pay for his crimes." I was shaking now as I heard screams of " How could he?" and " We should've killed him!" I had a plan. And it involved scaring some campers. I extended my chain to a length of 7 feet, so it could drag on the floor, and conjured up a leather jacket to hide my wounds. I peered in and saw the immortal campers glaring at Annabeth, who to my anger, was wearing _my_ rings. " For his crimes he was sent to Tartarus for eternity. And that's how I sabotaged a traitor." The applause was loud, but I was gonna change that.

**3****Rd**_**person**_

As everyone was applauding, the door slammed shut, silencing everybody. Slow clapping resonated around the encasement, accompanied by the clanking of chains being dragged across the floor. "Beautifully told story Annabeth, but where is the truth in any of that?" a voice asked venomously. Almost every camper was about to protest, but they were slammed back in their seats by an invisible force. It was almost as if their blood stopped moving. " SILENCE!" the voice roared. The immortal campers were pale, but Annabeth was sickly so, trembling on the spot. "What happened about you blaming me about 'taking you from your people', or my ring your wearing?" the voice added bitterly. "P-Percy?" Annabeth replied shakily. Everybody's eyes widened at that name. All of a sudden, he emerged with his mouth in a tight frown.

_**Percy POV:**_

"Excellent guess, Annabeth. I see you still have the nerve to say my name after what you did." I stated frowning slightly, "I guess you are an idiotic child of Athena." A boy stood up and yelled at me, "I'll kill you, you traitor!" as he charged with his dagger raised. I sidestepped the pitiful boy, making him lose balance and fall over "Stop it, John!" I heard Annabeth scream. _'So that's his name' _I thought as John stood up and walked over to Annabeth. I released the campers from my water powers and the ampitheatre was still deathly quiet. "Anyways, I came here to tell you all the plans you told were phoney. I was innocent, and you still believed her? I thought better of you. I was released from my torture, due to the fact that they needed me to fight for you all." I spoke with a condescending tone. "Torture?" a camper asked incredulously, "There's not a scratch on you other than your face!" I sighed and took off my jacket, showing the camp my scars, making them gasp. "That's where your wrong," I sighed. "I personally got tortured by Kronos himself. He cursed me," I said, pointing at my right arm, " he poured Greek fire over my wrist," I held up my left arm, "and he bleached my eyes." I said firmly, as everyone was eying my injuries. " So, you are very wrong with your assumption. I have felt things more horrible than you could ever imagine. Now," I said, changing my tone from menacing to happy, while turning to my ex, "can I have my ring back?"

She looked nervous and said "What ring?" she asked innocently. "The sea green one on your left hand that I gave you, and the silver one on your right." I said angrily. "Well, you gave me no such thing." she persisted indignantly. My self restraint snapped and held her in place by the blood in her body. As a walked up to her, John walked up to me and said "It ain't yours dude, so back off." I was pissed now and said menacingly "Then you grab the rings and look on the inside. Read what they say. They were my proposal rings. But now I never want to see them again." He stared at me for a second before going to get those damned rings. When he took off the green one he read, "Wise Girl, be mine forever."

Then, he took off the silver one and read, "I'll be yours, Seaweed Brain." He shrugged and gave me my rings, to which I smiled my thanks, and set my hand on fire, melting the rings, while mumbled to the bewildered campers, "Blessings." I released Annabeth and she started to cry. " I'm so sorry Percy. Forgive me!" she wailed, tears streaming down her face. "You should have thought about that before forging my signature on that paper." I strolled out of the ampitheatre, retracting my chain, and walked to the Zeus cabin, laying down next to my Thals. As I lay there, thoughts were swirling through my head. _'I thought I could trust them, but I guess I was wrong. The die has been cast, so we'll see if I made the right choice.' _And for the first time in five years, I slept peacefully all through the night.

_**Thalia POV:**_

I woke up, and looked around. I was in my cabin, not at Percy's house. '_So yesterday was a dream.' _I thought wallowing in my misery. I began to cry, not hearing the scuffling of feet in the cabin. As I was pulled into a hug, I looked up and saw Percy. I began to cry even harder and sobbed, "I thought you were a dream." He held me even tighter and said defiantly, "I'll never leave you on my own will. Ever. I'll make a promise to you. If you stay with me, be my girl I'll stay with you until you wake, no matter how early I do." he proclaimed. "Pinky promise?" I asked childishly. "Pinky promise." he chuckled.

Then I took in his appearance then muttered the only word that could describe what I was seeing, "Damn." He was wearing a black wife beater that showed off some of his scars , but hid the scythe on his chest, while still frame hugging and showed a lot of his muscle. Along with his now signature pants and combat boots, he wore black, fingerless gloves. I loved his new color. When I uttered that word, he looked scared. "What did I do?" he asked nervously. I rolled my eyes and said, "I said 'damn' as in, 'you look hot damn.' Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower."

As I walked to the closet to get some clothes, Percy made himself comfortable on my bed. I finished my shower and morning rituals in about 10 minutes. When I stepped out of the bathroom, his jaw dropped and he began to stare. I smirked "Like what you see?" I asked as he regained his senses. I was wearing a tight black shirt that stopped at my stomach, but clinged to me. Like him, I loved the color black, so I put on some black skinny jeans and some black converse. After regaining whatever intelligence he lost, he held my hand and said playfully, "It's not nice to tease." I smirked and walked my fingers up his chest as I gazed at his ice blue orbs. "I should say the same." I tossed back at him before I gave him a passionate kiss.

Soon, we heard the conch shell sound, so we pulled away from each other, but he had a pout on his face. I giggled a bit at his antics and reminded him, "We need to get to breakfast." He sighed but grabbed my hand, and lead me outside. While we were walking towards the pavilion, he said to me with a bitter voice, "Don't be surprised if they seem scared or Annabeth tries to take me back. I showed up at the ampitheatre when they were praising her for '_catching the traitor of Olympus._' Remind me to call a meeting about _her _traitorous actions." I squeezed his hand tightly, to show I understood, and by then we were in front of our destination. Percy squared his shoulders, and walked in.

_**Percy POV:**_

When I stepped in to the dining pavilion, it got deathly quiet. I gave them all a critical eye, but I stopped at Annabeth, who was glaring at our intertwined hands with jealousy. "It's not polite to stare." Nico's voice boomed. Everyone turned back to their respective tables, but I knew they were talking about me. I once again scanned the room, but this time I was wondering where to sit. I didn't want all of my friends to sit at one table, for that may anger the gods into rivalry, so I decided upon Hestia. _'She is the goddess of family, so she's neutral territory. Plus, they pretty much are my family'_ With that thought, I beckoned to I friends, and gently pulled Thalia to my selected table after getting our food. She looked at me confused and asked bewildered, "Why are we going to this table?" I smirked and said proudly, "Well Pinecone Face, I want to sit next to all of my friends, so instead of sitting at one table of a god of different domains, I decided to choose Hestia since her powers are different from all of us. Also, since she is the goddess of family, and we're all like a big family, I chose her. Plus, she has no kids, and she needs recognition."

Thalia's jaw dropped, to which I just smiled and closed it for her. When she finally gained her senses, she looked at me in a new light and asked amused, "So Kelp Head, when did you decide to get some brains?" I laughed and playfully punched her shoulder. "5 years of alone time helps. I'm also more aware, and have a good 6th sense to when bad things will happen. I've learned to trust my gut." Just then, my good friends joined us. "Why Hestia's?" Nico asked as confused much like Thalia. So much, in fact, I started laughing. "You-sound-so much- like- Thals!" I managed to get out in between peals of laughter.

Thalia laughed at my antics, but answered Nico's question. "It seems Kelp Head grew some brains." As I calmed down, Thalia was explaining why exactly we were sitting here. For a while, we just sat there, eating and talking as if nothing had ever happened. I soon saw Annabeth trying to approach the table, but was cut off by the Hermes cabin, who pranked her as she went by. This was my chance to get revenge. I summoned an Iris message to Zeus. When he was about to talk, I cut him off and quickly informed him, "You might get evidence on who framed me, so quickly send an Iris message to watch Annabeth Chase, but make it behind her. Please do not talk, so you are not found out. Here she comes." As I swished my hands through the message, I saw a new one appear behind her. With Zeus watching attentively. "What do you want?" I asked, no emotion showing through my voice. She sighed apprehensively, but answered, "I want to apologize." "For?" I asked wanting her to say it out loud. She looked around the table, turned around and said, "Follow me."

I got up from the table, and told my friends to stay, but said sternly, "Make sure you make a sacrifice to Lady Hestia for letting us sit at her table." With that said, I followed her into the woods, where I will soon get my evidence. My 6th sense was going wild, so I knew something would happen, something bad. Really bad. When she finally stopped, I followed her example, but kept my distance. She looked like she had an internal battle, but finally squared her shoulders and started to speak. " I'm sorry, Percy, that I framed you for trying to overthrow Olympus, but I needed you out of the picture. My people were calling, and my master had commanded it."

My senses were off the charts and I started to hear us being surrounded, but when they all finally stopped, I froze them. " Who is your master?" I asked, trying to get some information for Zeus to go on. "Why, who do you think? Who controls the world? Who will give me power, attention, fame? Gaea." She spoke, as if she had said said this many times before. I looked her strait in the eye for any sign of doubt, but found none. " And I'm also sorry for what I'm going to do." I laughed maniacally making her look at me in confusion. As I calmed down, I answered her unasked question, " You mean the monsters that surrounded us who are now frozen, or are you going to attack me? If you wanted to get me, you needed to do a better job." Before she could run away, I quickly extended my chain, swung it, and it wrapped around her, making her fall.

While she was trying to figure out how to get herself out of the chains, I looked at the message behind her and asked Zeus, " Can you please call an emergency meeting?" He nodded and cut the connection. I used my vapor travel to teleport Annabeth and me to the meeting. But all I could think was, _' Revenge is a bitch.'_

**AN: I think this isn't as good as the others, but I've had company that hogged the laptop so I had to rush it a bit. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review and vote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The poll is over. Hestia wins! But the poll for the rating will be deleted because I don't feel like writing M. The chapters have been late because I lost my USB, so now I have to save it to the computer. I'm making an OC in this story. Well, sort of. He'll be important in the future so watch out! Without further ado, let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine**

" Percy"

' _Percy thoughts'_

" **Ice"**

' _**Ice thoughts'**_

_** Percy POV:**_

__When I appeared in the throne room, all the Olympians were there. _' Time for them to see their mistake.' _" Perseus Jackson!" Athena thundered angrily. " Release my daughter at once!" " Silence, Daughter. She is the reason why we are hear." Zeus ordered. Athena huffed, but stayed silent _**' Bitch.' **_I heard whispered somewhere deep in my mind. It's voice sounded like mine, but was deep and sinister. It could rival Kronos's voice, for it had and undercurrent of coldness to it without trying. _' The fuck?' _I thought surprised, before mentally shaking myself. I needed to focus on the meeting.

As I tuned back in to the meeting, I found the last traces of and iris message disappear. " There is you evidence, Athena." Zeus said. " Next time before throwing an accusation around, you should look at the hard evidence." Dad smiled and said, " Gee Athena, you're losing your touch." That made her bristle with anger. " Now listen here, you Barnacle Beard, I'll have you know that-" " Quiet!" I roared, making everything go silent. " Can you do anything other than bicker? The real traitor is in front of you and all you do is argue like a bunch of children?! You do realize she is one of Gaea's generals, if not tactician. We need to get down to business."

I turned to Zeus. " What is her punishment?" Athena shot up from her seat and exclaimed, " You can't just punish her!" My eyes darkened with anger. _**' Use that anger. Let me out!' **_I didn't hear the voice, for I was too mad. I was losing control of my emotions, making my blessings go haywire. My hands were engulfed in an inferno of black flames, and I was surrounded by a bright red aura, thanks to Ares's blessing. " Says the person who didn't say a thing when _I _was to be punished! She was caught on an Iris message with _Zeus_ watching! SHE ISN'T INNOCENT!" I thundered, making her pale a bit and sit down. I started to calm down and reign in my powers, but I was still ticked. " What is her punishment?" I asked again. " That is for you to decide." Zeus said, ignoring my outburst.

A lone thought popped into my head. " What if she gets the same punishment as me, but under different conditions?" Zeus waved for me to continue. " How about instead of going to Tartarus, she goes to the Fields of Punishment? She will be left in the care of the furies, and will avoid getting reunited with her allies. It's a win-win situation." " All in favor?" Everyone voted accept for Athena. " All against?" Athena still sat there, but finally she asked Annabeth one question. " Why?"

Annabeth looked smug. " I wanted fame, to be first instead of second. Gaea would've given me that. You understand what I mean? You know what it's like to be pulled to power. I _needed_ it." Athena looked at her daughter with disgust. " I vote for, Father." She said strongly. Annabeth had a look of horror on her face. She tied to stop the inevitable with the oldest trick in the book. Blaming the person who accused them. " I didn't do it! It was Percy! I'm innocent!" That little bitch!

Something snapped inside of me, and my body went on auto pilot. Fire started to billow out of my eyes, making me look sinister. Flame sprouted out of my arm and detailed my curse, causing the reddish words to turn black as night and to flicker slightly. My shirt was burned from the fire, showing the scythe on my chest was glowing black. The room darkened from the evil pouring off me. My consciousness was pushed to the back of my mind as dark voice that I heard in my head bellowed from my lips **" Finally!"**

** _Ice POV:_**

__**" Finally!" **I bellowed. Time to show my true nature. As I turned to the poor excuse of a demigod, Poseidon stopped me by asking, " Percy?" I sighed. **" Yes and No." **I answered, **" I'm part of Percy, but I'm not him. I'm his alter ego, Ice. It works quite like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Two consciouses in one body. I'm the darker part of him. I'm the being that sprouted from betrayal and pain. Repressed memories and grudges. Me and him are opposites. I kill without question, while he has mercy. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to give our kind prisoner a taste of pain." **They blanched at that and watched me in morbid fascination. Annabeth looked on in horror as I slowly turned towards her. I was going to use another power. Torture.

" What are you?" She asked weakly. I smiled a very, _very_ unnerving smile. **" Your worst nightmare." **I activated my blessing at it's lowest power, making her get enveloped in a blood red aura. Instantly she started whimpering and moaned in pain. I started to laugh evilly. **" How does it feel? The pain? The realization that you'll have an eternity of this? Both?" **I laughed some more. **" The pain. It's a beautiful thing. It can be caused by anything. A knife, bat, finger, and even words. You can't escape it. But you want to know what even more beautiful? Your voice, Now I wonder what it would sound like screaming."**

I cranked power up to full and the effect was instantaneous. She was now enveloped in a midnight black aura, and as soon as it touched her, she screamed. It was music to my ears. It resounded around the room, and made the gods snap out of their trance, to my dismay. " Ice!" Athena hissed " Stop this at once!" I pouted, but stopped. Her beautifully painful voice was cut off by a whimper of pain, and a bunch of panting. I knelt next to her and whispered into her ear, **" You will never escape the pain. It will always follow you." **I backed up from her and relinquished control to Percy.

_** Percy POV:**_

As I stood, Thanatos popped in with his iPhone mumbling, " This was where the soul was dying, but now it's gone." He looked up from his phone and took in his surroundings. His eyes lit up when they saw me. "Ah, Perseus. I've been looking for you." He pulled a ring from his pocket. It was gold with a silver chain wrapping around it, resting in a groove carved into the ring. The gods gasped when he gave it to me. " This is the Ring of Gyges. I don't need to say the history behind it, but twist the silver chain to the right and presto! Invisibility. Twist it to the right and you will become visible. Call it my favor I owe you. Use it well."

And with that, he left, leaving me with a new ring and the gods looking like they were going to explode. " Hades,"he looked at me, " take her." He nodded and the bawling traitor disappeared from in between my chain. Seconds later he reappeared and sat upon his throne. I looked at Zeus. " Is that all? Because I really need to get back to camp." Zeus sighed but mumbled, " Meeting dismissed." Instantly I left to go check on Thalia.

Noticing the light breeze, I realized that still hadn't put another shirt on. Summoning up another black wife beater and looking around the camp, I walked to the Big House, seeing everyone was doing whatever they did. I opened the door and was greeted by a grave looking Chiron. " I heard what happened." I bowed my head, knowing he got every intimate detail from Mr. D. " I need to warn the campers about Annabeth, but whatever happened in that throne room stayed there, and I wont pester you about it, but at least try to keep him under control while your here." I was about to agree, but I heard a whisper in the back of my mind. _**' As long as they don't piss me off.'**_ "As long as they don't aggravate me too much I should be fine." He nodded and was about to walk off, but I stopped him with a hand to the shoulder.

" Do you know where Thalia is?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to look around camp for her. He smile knowingly. " She's teaching archery classes. You should pay her a visit. She's been worrying about you." I smiled and thanked him, but before I left, I checked the clock. It was 11:32. Maybe I could try out my new bow. Speaking of which, I can't even remember where I put it. I started to think about the intricate black bow.

It was and intricately carved Macassar ebony recurve bow, with ice blue glass inlays in a tribal pattern, making it twist in a beautifully deadly fashion. The grip was made of rubber, making the comfort at a maximum. I didn't worry about my hands getting raw from holding it too long, for I nearly always wore gloves. The string was also an icy blue, making it visible in close vicinity, but still hidden at a distance.

The quiver was made of black leather, a common theme about my new weapon, and was accented by glacial streaks at the sides. It was an over-the-shoulder quiver, filled with black arrows with cyan feathers and silver tips. It was enchanted to never run out of arrows. It truly was a thing of beautiful death.

Suddenly, I felt wait in my hand and on my shoulder. When I looked down I smiled. Apparently they were also enchanted to appear when I called for it. Thank you Artemis! With my new weapons, I jogged to the archery range.

When I got there, the class was trying to shoot the bulls-eye, but was only hitting the outer ring. _' At least they can _hit_ the target. I was the only person in the entire camp to actually shoot an arrow_ backwards, _while aiming at the target.' _I thought. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I stepped up to the archery range and prepared for the worst. I drew an arrow, nocked it, took aim, fired, and closed my eyes. _THUNK._ I opened my eyes and to my surprise, I hit a bulls-eye.

I heard an appreciating whistle from behind me. " Damn Perce, that's impressive for you." When I looked behind me, I saw my Thals. _' _My_ Thals,' _I mused, _' I like the sound of that' _I smirked at her. " Well, thanks to Lady Artemis, I am now spared from humiliation." She pouted, truly disappointed. " Now I can't tease you about it." I smiled at her. " Well, I know something that might cheer you up." The pout was lifted to a look of curiosity. " And how would you do that?" I pulled her into a kiss, which she eagerly responded to, but after a few seconds, she pulled away saying, " Not now. I have a class to teach." Now it was my turn to pout, but I still clung to her the rest of the class while practicing my marksmanship.

When the conch shell rung at noon, we left for the pavilion, anticipating lunch. When we got there, we sat at Hestia's table with the rest of the immortal campers. After eating and giving sacrifice, we sat in a comfortable silence until Leo broke it. " Hey Perce," he asked, " what happened to you and Annabeth at breakfast? You guys just disappeared like _fantasmas!_" We all looked at him questioningly. " Ghosts." he explained. With clarification about the mystery word, I started my story from when we left from breakfast, to now, not leaving out any details. Including my alter ego because I trusted them..

When I finished, They were silently fuming, but were also looking at me warily, all but Thalia. " Don't worry about Ice." I told them, " He may be very scary, but like me he is also loyal." _**' Damn strait.' **_They breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when we heard the conch shell sound twice. That either meant an attack or new campers. I rushed up from my seat in an instant, and rushed out the door. When I got to the border, I saw two figures running up the hill, one male, armed with a baseball bat, and one female.

They both had black hair, but besides that, I couldn't see much. They both looked to be around 12-14, and both were running from a group of 30 of monsters led by the Minotaur. _' Gods dammit. Will he ever stay dead?' _I asked my self before running to help them. " Ariel!" the boy screamed, " Go up the hill! I'll hold them off!" By his voice, I knew he didn't think he could take them on, but wanted the girl to be safe. " And leave my only family? My twin no less? Hell no, David! We fight them together!"

I admired the now dubbed Ariel for wanting to stick with her brother, so I gave her her wish. When I got there I yelled, surprising them, " How about you both go up the hill? I'll hold them off." The girl looked at me with fear. " But you'll get killed!" I shook my head. " I've fought worse. Now go!" They ran for their lives as I drew my bow that was strapped on my back, and started to fire arrows at the approaching enemies, downing about 10. When they got close enough, I willed my bow to disappear and drew Riptide. The Minotaur came charging up to me, donned in golden armor and his massive club, and was about to swing, but I cut off his horn as a baseball bat cracked him across the face, making him turn into golden dust. I looked over at David, and he nodded to me standing in a batter's stance. I was an unmovable obstacle, making the Drakons and Telekhines instantly turn into dust as they came near, while David kept hitting 'home-runs'. When they were all gone, I walked through the mountains of dust, and found the Minotaur horn. Picking it up, I handed it to David, and finally noticed his eyes, which were a deep sea green. I now had siblings.

While we walked up the hill and asked David a question. " Let me guess, you and your sister have lived with your mom, never knowing your father and going through many schools, you suffer from dyslexia and ADHD, and you have a love for water, more specifically, the ocean?" He looked at me like I told him I was a cloud. " How'd you know?" I chuckled. " The same thing happened to me, and if my guess is right, I now have new siblings. And before you ask," I said cutting him off, " all will be explained when you get on the hill." He nodded, accepting it all.

When we got to the hill, everyone was staring at David and Ariel, and when I realized what they were staring at, I started to cheer. Above their heads was a green trident. " Finally! I have some siblings!" Everyone chuckled at my antics as the twins looked at me like I was crazy. " David, Ariel come with me and I'll explain everything." They shrugged at each other and started to follow me. I gave them a full tour of the place, and soon at the end of the day, we were in the Poseidon cabin, sitting on the beds.

" Ask away because I know you have many questions." Ariel asked first. " Why do you guys have a camp named Camp Half-Blood?" I smiled, that was a good question. " Because everyone here is a greek demigod. The gods are real, believe it or not, and you two are children of Poseidon like me. That's why you love water so much. That's also why you never met your father, or your mother never talked about him, because he is a god. You see, they have a law that forbids them from interacting in the mortal world, but eventually, they come here to camp, a safe haven. All demigods are hardwired with ADHD and Dyslexia. ADHD to keep them alive in battle, and Dyslexia to translate Greek words to English. Does that answer your question?" She nodded and now it was David who asked the next question. " We kind of understand, but what about you? I want to know about you like why you have those Greek words on your arm, your eyes, and a shackle on your wrist. What happened to you?"

My face darkened and the immediately sensed the change in my demeanor. I took off my wife beater, and they gasped at what they saw. " Like there is Olympus, Tartarus also exists. The pit of eternal torture. I was betrayed by the girl I once loved, who will be mentioned at the campfire, and I was sentenced to Tartarus for eternity. Obviously, I'm here now, so my sentence was canceled on the condition I help in this war." I chuckled sadly. " My eyes were once like yours, full of mirth and a beautiful sea green. But a bottle of bleach fixed that. I really don't want to tell you any more. It's too painful, but I can tell you one thing. Never give up. Hope helps more than you know."

They looked at me and nodded, understanding my want for silence. I decided to leave my shirt off for tonight. " Enough of this sad talk!" I said cheerily, breaking away from my previous mood. " I now have siblings, and I couldn't be happier." They smiled, but it was a bit forced. Like they were still thinking about my stay in Tartarus. " Let's go to dinner." I announced, standing to go. " But I thought you said that dinner only starts when the conch-" Ariel was about to ask, but was cut off by the conch sounding throughout the camp. I just smiled and opened the door for them saying, " The schedule gets drilled into your brain."

Heading down to the pavilion with my siblings, I ran into Thals, who was talking to Nico. I introduced the twins to my friends and vise versa. On our way, I suggested we sit at the Poseidon table, in honor of my new brother and sister. They readily agreed, and with that, we sat at my dad's table and started asking questions about them. It's also when when I finally got to look at them. Really look at them.

Ariel had short black hair that came down to her jawline. She had a couple of dimples on her cheeks that gave her a beautiful smile, like me and her twin, she also had a perfect tan. She was a lean girl, with muscles that showed, but just barely. Probably from swimming. She didn't wear any makeup. _' Thank gods for that. I couldn't stand it if there was an Aphrodite in the Poseidon cabin.' _Like I guessed, she swam a _lot._ She loved to hang out with her brother, though. She's kind of a tom boy. But that doesn't mean she doesn't like to hang out with her girlfriends. She was really loyal to her family, and rarely trusted anyone, but I guess we were an exception. But then she turned 11 and she didn't talk to many people because they avoided her. So on her 13th birthday, she ran from her house with her mother's directions and ended up here. Her best traits were patience, beauty, and she was a great listener.

David had a buzz cut with, of course, black hair. He had a strong jawline and was well muscled, like me, so training looked like it wouldn't bother him. He was a fan of baseball, and even played in little league when he was 6. His intellect and imagination was astounding to all of us, and even had an average of a B+. All demigods usually get C- averages. Except for the Anthenian children. Not only did he have muscles, but he also had brains. He would make a great warrior if he could control his temper. He was very protective of his sister, and would do anything to protect her, something I could relate to. He was the understanding person in her life, who didn't judge, only gave opinions. He was humble, protective, and loyal. Very admirable.

Their mother was a humble woman, much like my own, and supported them in everything. She was the person who pushed them forward and made them want to do her proud. Her name was Elizabeth Gallant. On their 13th birthday, some monsters broke in and decided to crash the party. They drove them off, but their mother was seriously injured, so with her dying breath, she told them where to go, and to go immediately. I felt sorry for them, but when I told them about my mom, they cheered up, hoping that they could get another mother.

The girls got along well with Ariel, so I believe they would talk often, while David got along with us boys, giving him something to do when he was free.  
Just then there was a flash, and Dad appeared with a smile on his face. The twins were looking on in curiosity, while I just walked up to him and gave him a hug. When I looked back, they were staring at me like I was crazy. " What? Your not gonna say hello to Dad?" That broke them out of their trance, and they soon tackled him to the floor screaming, " DAD!" I was smiling at their reunion. They were crying tears of joy. While they caught up with each other, Chiron walked in and announced there was a camp fire tonight. He look at me and mouthed, ' Can I show it?' I frowned in thought, but decided to let them see it. They needed to see what they did to me. I nodded and he trotted off. I walked up to the now upright reunion and butt in, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but they're going to show what happened in the throne room. Ariel, David, be warned. I have gained many demons, but by far this is the worst. I'll see you later at the campfire."

I walked up to Thalia and wrapped my arms around her waist. I whispered into her ear, " They're going to show what happened today in the throne room." She instantly took my hand and pulled me away to the ampitheatre, where I awaited everyone's reactions to my inner demon.

**AN: How did you like it? I'm really sorry it was late, but again I lost my USB and had to start again from scratch. Hope you like? If you did or didn't, let me know with a review. Check out my new story, Don't Lose Hope. It's depressing, but pretty well written. See you next time!**


End file.
